The present disclosure relates to sizing catheters for determining the size and other physical parameters of an internal orifice or lumen, such as an artery, vein, pulmonary trunk or aorta, to provide a physician with information relating to size and/or other parameters of the internal lumen for use in selecting an appropriate prosthetic device, such as a prosthetic heart valve.
It is important to select an appropriately configured prosthetic heart valve because if the prosthetic heart valve does not fit properly, the prosthetic heart valve may migrate, leak or cause other problems. In order to select an appropriately sized prosthetic heart valve, the size, shape, topography, compliance and other physical parameters of a vessel lumen are often assessed. In some circumstances, an exhaustive image collection and image measurements are required to be analyzed for selecting a stented prosthetic heart valve configured to fit a patient's particular anatomy. Obtaining such images via a magnetic resonance angiogram (MRA) or computed tomography (CT scan) or the like requires a substantial amount of time and expense.
Various devices are also available for internally determining the size and other physical parameters of an internal orifice or lumen. Such devices can include an expandable member, such as a balloon, capable of expanding to contact tissue and collect information relating to physical parameters of the tissue proximate the expandable member.
The present disclosure addresses problems and limitations associated with the related art.